


七篇很短的pwp，主题如tag

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一丝都不脱, 人体盛宴, 众目共睹, 双手拘束, 媚药, 放置play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 是微博上的车技挑战问卷...这里也存一下





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拘束双手

白衬衫的袖子卷至臂弯，两只手都被捆住，绳索一圈又一圈地绕在手腕上收紧，然后打成结。Erik打结的动作娴熟而流畅，他的双手在Charles的手腕上方动作，将绳结系紧并没有急着离开，而是极轻地抚摸着Charles的手臂，手指与皮肤若有若无地接触。在被束缚的状态下，全身的感官都变得对外界的刺激更加敏感。他的指尖在手臂上划过一道看不见的直线，酥痒的感觉令Charles不禁皱起了眉头。一双鹰隼般的眼睛盯住了他，露出一个狡黠的笑。

Erik很明白Charles现在需要什么，可他偏不给Charles。他把Charles推倒在床上，脸凑向Charles的颈间，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的喉结。Charles抬起双臂，让被捆住的双手举过头顶。Erik的气息在四周的空气中如暗流涌动，Charles的呼吸变得急促。他徒劳地想要抓住些什么，可最后只是用力地握成了拳头而已。

Erik解开了衬衫的纽扣，由于被捆住了双手，他无法将这件衣物整个地脱掉。衬衫向两边敞开，Erik的嘴唇挨上乳首的时候，Charles忍不住想象他躺在一块餐布上，任由食客啃咬。Erik的动作不算温柔，也许是由于出差而大半个月没回家的缘故，他对Charles的渴望更甚平时。回家的第一件事当然是滚到床上赶紧来一发，然而在他们接吻之前，Erik突然提出要捆住Charles双手的请求。

不管他是在哪里学来的情趣技巧，总之，Charles很高兴地接受了。这就是他现在无法推开Erik的原因。Erik的唇舌把Charles的乳尖玩的发硬，他吮吸那粒肉点的时候Charles的喉咙里发出阵阵呻吟。快要不行了，他呜呜地小声哼着，身子像一条蛇一样在床单上扭动。他想要推开Erik，然而手腕上的绳索令他使不上力气。Erik的虎口搭在他的腰上，将他稳住，然后又是一波攻势。他的舌尖拨弄着Charles的乳头，Charles大口呼吸着，带着哭腔向他求饶。他挣扎着，那根红绳勒住皮肤，在Charles的意识里存在感无限地拔高。这仿佛是一个提醒，提醒着Charles已没有了选择权，此刻，他的身体属于Erik。

Erik直起身时Charles像是历经了一场长跑一般喘气，Erik掰开他的大腿时他也没有反抗，甚至他的手指沾着冰冷滑腻的液体侵入时，也只是象征性地收紧了一次穴口，之后便由着他进入。Charles仰面躺在床上，他的身体因臀部的被迫扩张而微微颤抖，Erik的中指行进的路径在他的脑中变得清晰。“很好。”耳中传来Erik的声音，似乎在夸奖着Charles的服从。他的手指前后运作起来，Charles唔了一声，咬着牙偏过头，将脸埋在臂弯。被绑在一起的手小幅度地砸着床板，像是在因欲望不得释放而苦恼。

Charles忽然揪住了床单，掀起那一块，将其放在两只手中扯来扯去。Erik换了个比手指粗得多的家伙。他顶撞着Charles，喘着粗气，右手不时拍打Charles的臀瓣，响亮的“啪啪”声回荡在房间里，很快又被Charles的叫声盖住。他闭上眼，口中叫喊出破碎的没有语义的词句，Charles很想抱住男人结实的胳膊，像是处于狂风中的人想要抱紧一根柱子以免自己被吹到天上。可他抱不到Erik，手腕被拘束着，除了更用力地攥紧拳头以外没有别的方式让他来发泄出体内横冲直撞的洪荒之力。他哭着说自己快要射了，感觉自己被操得快要坏掉。捆住Charles的双手后再没有什么能干扰到Erik，他扶着Charles的大腿抽插得飞快。

眼泪和精液一个时间出现。Charles红了眼眶，抽抽噎噎地哭着射精，把白浊的液体射在Erik的小腹上，同时感到一股热流冲入甬道中。他的身子软了下来，直到这时才感觉手腕上火辣辣地疼，刚刚一直在挣扎，可能是绳索磨到了皮肤。Erik拔了出去，他的精液也淌了出来。依然带着温度的精液沿着Charles的股沟流淌，在他敏感的屁股上流过一道痕迹，痒痒的。Erik捧着Charles的脸吻了吻他的嘴唇，解开绳子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放置play

跳蛋被塞进甬道里接近一指深的地方，它像是一颗埋在名为欲望的土壤里的种子，一刻不停地震动着，催生出出带刺的情欲的藤蔓，缠绕在男人的躯体上，再嵌入皮肤中，与他的血肉化为一体，毒入肺腑，欲火攻心。

Charles握紧了拳头，额头渗出冷汗。他能感觉到自己的脸颊正在升温，内心有个绝望的声音在祈祷，祈祷参会的其他人不要注意到他奇怪的脸色。眉头拧在一起，蔚蓝的一双眼睛正在变得湿润，他难耐地眨动眼睛时睫毛沾上了泪液，小颗的泪珠沾在睫毛的末端，愈发衬得那双眼睛楚楚可怜。

主持会议的人站在他左前方的位置，正在分析着这三个月以来营业额的增长，他的声音清楚地传入Charles耳中，但Charles无暇去消化他话语的信息，只觉得这诱人的声音好似一剂春药打入他的体内，与那两只跳蛋的振动频率相配合，在齐心协力地将他拉下深渊的更深处。

他不在乎什么占比，或是增长率。Charles更想要这声音的主人吐露出一些露骨而色情的词汇，比如他夜夜在床上所说的那些：爱你、想操你、你好美、你好紧。

可是现在的Charles一句也得不到。他只能咬牙抵抗着跳蛋的刺激，坐在办公椅上，在面前的笔记本上欲盖弥彰地写写画画。他以为自己在记录下重点，然而定睛一看，只不过是又随手勾勒出了一个生殖器的轮廓。Charles心虚地翻过一页，将那只勃起的阴茎覆盖。他可以盖住纸上的，却对付不了身上的。他硬起来了，在会议大约才进行到三分之一的时候。

那只该死的跳蛋依然在折磨着他。Charles非常确定Erik每次把手伸进西裤口袋里是在摁遥控器，他控制着跳蛋的档位，以免Charles的屁股适应了那个小玩意。跳蛋震动的幅度时大时小，频率时快时慢。当它忽然快起来，Charles会不由得加紧双腿，臀部的肌肉紧绷，然而这只能让内壁收缩得更紧，增加了与那不安分的小东西相贴的表面积。跳蛋与肠壁摩擦，快感像电流一般源源不断地产生，并由点及面地震荡开来。而跳蛋慢下来的时候，Charles在放松之余又有些小小的失落，他感到不满足，于是扭动着双腿，迎合着跳蛋在股间的震动。它让Charles舒服得想要叫出来，不得不说他几乎要爱上这东西了，尽管Erik刚把它拿到他面前时是十分抗拒的。

Charles不自然地轻咳了两声，将逸出的呻吟掩饰成清嗓子的声音。坐在他旁边的男人偏过头看了他一眼，Charles对着他微微地笑了笑，面上云淡风轻，心中却是狂跳不止。他很快又将头转了回去，Charles舒了口气。他抬头看向站在会议桌前的Erik，发现男人正在用一种似笑非笑的眼神望向他。一瞬之后他又投入到工作之中，让人怀疑那个表情是否真的在他的脸上出现过，若非Charles是这场游戏的另一名参与者（或者说是受害者），他一定会以为是自己眼花。

混蛋，混蛋Erik。Charles在心中咬牙切齿地骂道。早知赌注如此突破下限，他就不该在Erik端着棋盘走过来时答应他。

“想来点刺激的吗？”昨晚的他如此问道，“输了的话，输家要答应赢家一件事。”

Charles毫不犹豫地答应了，甚至还放水了。当他满心欢喜地等着赢得棋局的Erik掏出戒指向他求婚时，Erik从背包里提溜出一个他看一眼都觉得脸红的东西。那个混蛋笑得猖狂，他打开开关，跳蛋在空气里发出“嗡嗡”的细响。然后他告诉Charles，明天他会把跳蛋塞进Charles的屁股里，直到他亲手把它拿出来之前，Charles都必须把它夹在股中，不准擅自取出。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 着衣，一丝都不脱

“不怕被人听见的话，就尽管叫出来。”Erik贴在Charles的耳后，慢条斯理地说。

Charles摇了摇头，额前被汗水濡湿的头发随着摇头的动作而扫过他的眼睛。领带被卷成一团，塞进嘴里，堵住那些从喉咙里升起的淫荡的呻吟声。他背对着Erik站立。一双大手在Charles的胸前来互抚弄，Erik的呼吸扑在他的后颈，这让Charles觉得自己浑身上下都如同着了火一般焦灼。呼吸声在午间寂静的厕所隔间里放大，心脏在胸腔里“突突”直跳，快一点吧，他在心里急不可耐地想道，心声到了嘴边，化成一团含糊不清的呜咽。

颈部的皮肤忽然传来潮湿的感觉。Erik低下头伸出舌头舔了两下，然后将鼻子探入Charles的衣领中，贪婪地呼吸着他身上独有的气息。Charles总能带给他惊喜。就比如今天，他带着餐盒忽然出现在办公室门口，笑着对Erik说你今天不用订外卖啦。他盯着脚尖说自己只是恰好顺路的时候，Erik很想告诉他你的脸红得像喝醉酒一样。但他什么也没说，只是默不作声地吃完Charles给他带来的午餐，期间Charles笑眯眯地坐在旁边托腮看着他一口一口吃完。吃完之后Erik认真地告诉他我有话要跟你说，然后Charles便被带到了这里，知道了Erik要说的话是“我更想吃掉你”。

Charles“呜呜”地叫着，不自觉地扭动着臀部。他的屁股蹭到了Erik鼓起的裆部，衣料摩擦发出“沙沙”的声响。Erik用两只捏住Charles的衬衫，将其一点一点地从裤腰里拽出。衬衫的下摆从小腹的皮肤上划过，Charles忍不住微微地颤抖。当Erik把衬衫全部拔出来之后，他便将一只手从衣服底下伸入。

一只手揉捏着Charles的乳头，另一只手则向下，按上Charles硬起的性器。Charles皱着眉昂起头，倒在Erik的肩膀上。男人温柔地吻着他的唇角，同时左右摇晃着腰，让他的老二顶上Charles正在乱动的屁股。他源源不断地施加着刺激，却不急于脱掉任何一件衣服。这样的行为无异于隔靴搔痒。性欲被唤起，却得不到解决，他给予的抚慰隔了层层衣物，等传递到Charles身体上时，能为他带来的欢愉已是十不存一。

他知道自己的内裤现在一定很糟糕。被渗出的前液沾湿的那一块布料与火热的肉柱紧密相贴，冰冷的湿意提醒着Charles他现在正处于怎样一个不堪的境地。Erik的手掌覆盖在他的阴茎上，不缓不急地揉动，灵巧的手指时不时绕到一边去刺激两下睾丸。Charles觉得自己好似被他玩弄在掌心。仿佛是为了弥补不能直接接触的缺憾，他的身体变得更灵敏，每一个微小的动作都能引出更剧烈的反应。Charles呜呜哀鸣着，美丽的蓝眼睛变得湿润，他向Erik投去乞求的目光。

Erik的右手从Charles的衬衫下抽了出来。他拿掉塞在Charles口中的东西，沾满了口水的领带垂落在胸前。Erik用拇指的指腹抚摸着Charles柔软的唇瓣，Charles顺从地张开嘴，好让Erik将拇指放进他的嘴里。他仔细地舔舐着Erik的手指，像是讨好一般。

“想要我用鸡巴插进你屁股里么？”Erik低声问。

Charles含着他的手指，点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 众目共睹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被生活所迫的EC两人，被一群人围观着操屁股。很雷，慎入。

一枚硬币砸到了Erik的裸露的脊梁上，砸得他骨头生疼。Erik扭过头，看向扔硬币的人。

“快点。”Shaw不耐烦地催促，他的助手Emma站在摄像机后，将镜头对准了Erik和他临时的搭档。除此之外还有十余个闲得无聊的看客，他们把钞票交到Shaw的手上，然后获得一席位置。有的人已经拉开了裤链，将他们粗短丑陋的阴茎握在手中慢慢撸动。轻慢亵狎的目光落在镜头前的两人身上，仿佛在眼前不是两个人，只是用于发泄性欲的玩物。这样的场面让Erik无所适从，一想到直播间里或许还有更多这样的人在盯着他看，便不由得胃部紧缩。他有些后悔了，然而已经没有退缩的余地。

做完这次直播后Erik会得到一笔数目可观的报酬。一想到很快就有钱给母亲买药，Erik咬咬牙，命令自己动起来。他终于正视起躺在自己身下的青年，直视他的裸体，不再逃开视线。能逃到哪里去呢？四周都是挂着恶心笑容的陌生面孔。

这人看起来比Erik还要年轻一点，长着一张漂亮的脸蛋，他的嘴唇被抹上了劣质的口红，看上去可口又诱人，一件黑色皮裙乱七八糟地套在他身上。这或许就是他出现在这里的原因。老男人们好这一口，他们乐于看见小美人的屁股被操开花，但苦于自己能力不行，只能找人代劳。Erik的手掌放在了他的小腹上，僵硬地来回抚摸着他腹部光滑的皮肤。男孩发现了他的紧张，他弯起唇角，看着Erik微微一笑，“嗨。”

Erik有些不可思议地看向他，他没有想到男孩会选择在这时与他闲聊。“嗨。”Erik迟疑的声音淹没在观众们嗡嗡的议论声中。

“你直接插进来就好。”他安静地说，“我会配合你的。”

说话时他抬了抬屁股，将深色的穴口暴露在Erik眼前。Erik一愣，然后缓缓将中指移向他的后庭。在指尖探入的那个瞬间，男孩发出一声夸张的勾人的呻吟。Erik的身后传来一阵混乱的“咝哈咝哈”倒吸冷气的声音、口哨声、以及此起彼伏的叫好声，“好样的Charles！”他们嚷嚷着。无数的一美元纸币被折成纸飞机，投掷向这两人。Charles睁开眼睛，依然微笑着看向Erik，他的眼神仿佛在说：看哪，很简单的，就是这样。

他在安抚着Erik。当Erik望向那双蓝眼睛时，他如同置身于风暴中心的台风眼区。Charles身上的气质与这里格格不入，黑丝袜绑在他的双腿上，好似带刺的渔网缠住海底的人鱼。尽管他表现得这样熟练，但Erik确信，他不属于这里。当他进入Charles的时候，他开始思考自己是不是在哪里见过这张脸。跳入脑海中的是一条昏暗的长廊，两个面色疲倦的年轻人擦肩而过，然后不约而同地慢下脚步，回头看了一眼。

“我们在医院见过？”Erik耸动着腰部。

Charles点了点头。

苦涩的滋味涌入Erik心间，他们无言地对视着，下体亲密无间地联结为一体。Erik在用力挺得更深，而Charles昂起头，喉咙间发出宛转的哀鸣。他像是一个无可挑剔的话剧演员，按部就班地进行表演。Charles微微地皱起眉头，嘴巴无力地张开，大口大口地呼吸着，一副很享受的表情。但Erik知道自己这样做是很粗暴的，可Shaw要求如此，Erik只能把抱歉藏在心底，用手钳制住Charles的胳膊，像对待一个肉便器一样地面无表情地抽插着他的屁股。

背后的喘气声连成一片，不少人已经射了出来。还有一些则在加快着撸管的频率。

“快让开点你这婊子养的，我要看见他的脸。”台下传来怒吼。

Erik好似没听见似的。他猛地放开Charles的胳膊，然后将他整个人圈进怀中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人体盛宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百度了一下，感觉人体盛宴太变态了！！！不太戳xp，就按着自己的喜好瞎写了一下。

虽然Erik不明白Charles对这件围裙为什么有这样深的执念，但……好吧，既然他这样要求的话。

Erik光着脚从厨房走出来，浑身上下没有穿一件衣服，只有一块围裙挡在身前。他一边走一边将手背在身后，把带子系紧，随着他拉紧系带的动作，缀满了小碎花的围裙紧紧地裹住他的腰腹，将Erik的身体曲线很好地呈现。围裙很短，只能遮到大腿根，当Erik走起路来，围裙的花边在大腿健硕的肌肉上扫过。Charles甚至能看清Erik腿间那东西在围裙后晃荡的轨迹。他咽了咽口水，比起餐桌上Erik为他而做的日本料理，Charles觉得厨师本人更能让他产生食欲。

他早已把食物移到一旁，在长桌上留出一大块位置。他拍了拍桌面，示意Erik在这里躺下。Erik迷惑地睁大了眼睛，可Charles只是微笑着，却不和他解释。Erik挠了挠头，犹豫一秒后，在餐桌上躺好。

“你想做什么？”Erik问。

“嘘，”Charles把食指竖在唇前，“现在你是我的餐台，餐台可不会说话。”

于是Erik闭上了嘴巴，他安静地看着Charles将寿司和生鱼片挪到了他的身体上。他的躯干是摆放料理的餐台，而围裙则成了铺在餐台上的桌布。小瓷碟压在Erik的胸口和肚子上，凉意透过一层围裙布传入体内。Charles脱掉裤子，踩着凳子爬上了餐桌。他分开双腿坐在Erik的大腿上，身体前倾，臀部故意蹭着Erik围裙下的性器。他的手伸向Erik胸上的寿司，触到之后却不急于拿起，只是在那上面轻轻施力，让瓷碟的底子在Erik的乳头上碾过，像是恶作剧一般。而Erik则任由着他胡来。他带着一抹轻笑，自己拿起那块寿司，扬起手将它举起。Charles凑了过来把它吃进嘴里，他有意无意地咬到了Erik的手指。

“味道还可以吗？”Erik问。在寿司店打工已经是几年前的事情了， 今天也是因为聊到了所以一时兴起做了几样。

Charles点了点头，他保持着这样的姿势，接受Erik的投喂。上面的嘴巴咀嚼着食物，而下面的那张嘴则在享用着Erik。

Erik硬起来的阴茎顶开了围裙，摩擦着Charles的臀肉，瓷碟压在身上使他不敢乱动，尽管下身的欲望高涨。龟头挤进了臀缝里，每一次细微的触碰都像是在抽走他的几分理智。小妖精坐在他的胯上笑得眼睛弯弯，不知是被美食所取悦，还是盛放美食的人形餐台。瓷碟空了，Charles将它们拿走，然后用手指在Erik的胸上反反复复地写着几个字母。Erik用心感受，发现他划出的是一个“FUCK”。这个下流的举动让Erik兴奋起来。

就在他冲动地想要起身把Charles推倒时，一只手按在他的胸膛上，力气不大，却如同一块巨石，压得Erik动弹不得。“不许动。”Charles用不容反驳的语气说道。Erik咧嘴一笑，乖乖躺平。他对Charles的花样可以说是无条件配合。

Charles往后挪了挪，他俯身，张嘴含住Erik的巨根。他的嘴巴被撑开，殷红的嘴唇紧紧裹着紫红的阴茎。舌头在前端重重地舔过，前液苦涩的味道在舌尖散开。他在吸着Erik，两边的腮帮都凹陷下去，嘴巴吸出“啪嗒啪嗒”的水声。Erik被他吸得连连发出压抑的低吼，他的手指绞着围裙的下摆。围裙被他揉得一团糟。

已经硬得不能再硬了。调教好这根肉棒之后，Charles满意地直起身。他掰开自己的屁股，慢慢地坐了下去。

——这才是正餐。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 媚药

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勉强算是dofp背景？

Erik敲门，但是没有得到回应。他听见门后传来一声轻微的响动。“Charles？”他扬声喊，手掌按上门把手，把门打开。

第一眼看过去他没有找到Charles，床上只有皱成一团的被单，像是有人曾在上面翻来覆去地翻滚。沉重的呼吸声回荡在寂静的房间里，回绕在Erik耳边。他的呼吸急促不平，混杂着焦灼的情绪，好似将要燃烧。Erik心下一紧，快步走向声音的来源。当他看到躺在地板上的人，不由得吃惊地微微张开了嘴巴，唇间吸进一股冷气，大脑如遭雷击，短暂地失去思考的能力。

Charles侧躺在地板上，头发披散。他的上衣散开了，露出大片雪白的肌肤，胸上被揉得发红，依稀能看出几道手指印，坚挺的乳头上沾着透明液体，隐隐泛着水光。两只胳膊无力地放在身旁。下身不着一物，Erik一眼就看到了他两腿间的阴茎。他的阴茎软绵绵地垂下，小腹和大腿上都有精液的残留。他伏在那里，气喘吁吁，身躯随着呼吸的节奏而上下起伏。当他抬起头时，Erik看到一双混乱充斥的眼睛。他的目光中满是渴望，然而理智禁止他向Erik发出求救信号。他在颤抖，像是正在经历一番痛苦的挣扎。最终他扭开头，动了一下，一只按摩棒从后穴脱落，咕咚咕咚滚到一边，停在那只推到底部的针筒旁。

“你出去。”他说，声音嘶哑。Charles不愿让Erik看到现在的自己。

Erik当然不会就这么出去，他能感觉到他的朋友身上的异常。Erik向他走去，他抬脚跨过Charles扔在地上的长裤，来到他身边。他伸手摸了摸Charles的胳膊，掌心传来的温度让他心中一惊，然后是震怒。Charles像在发着高烧，他的体温高得吓人。Erik还想再摸摸他的额头，可Charles一挥手，粗暴地打开了Erik的胳膊。

“快滚！”他吼道，依然不愿直视Erik。

“是副作用，对吧？”Erik开口，问道。

Charles猛地转头，难以置信地看了他一眼。Erik猜出来了。他猜的很准，Hank配制出的药物能帮他站起来，但同时也会带来一些困扰。Erik不该擅自进来的。只要、只要这几个小时过去——

“你需要我。”Erik说。

“滚……”Charles的声音已微不可闻。

Erik用一只手捏住Charles的下巴，不许他再避开视线。虚弱的Charles无力挣脱，只能任由他摆布。Erik注视着他的眼睛，观察着这双眼睛的变化。Charles脸上的神采时而高涨时而消失，眼中的光芒明灭如风中烛火。可以看得出他的状态不甚清醒。他会不自觉地抱紧Erik的手臂，像溺水的人抓紧了水面上飘过的稻草，再在恢复意识后假装嫌恶地松开。Charles的喉结滚动着，在吞咽着口水。很显然他在渴求着有什么东西来操他，像个欲求不满的婊子一样，但可惜的是他还没有完全地失去理智，因此承受着双倍的折磨：欲火焚身的同时，还在为这样下贱的自己感到羞耻。

他炽热的气息自鼻中呼出，扑在Erik的手背上，像火舌舔过。Erik将视线移向他光裸的屁股，看到那被按摩棒撑得大张的穴口一开一合，干涸的润滑液粘附在臀缝中。一想到有无数次Charles都是这样抚慰自己以度过注射药剂后的情热，Erik便怒上心头，尽管他自己也不明白为什么会这般愤怒。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养父子，abo，注意避雷

在被揪住领口的瞬间，Erik开始感到情况不妙。

一个生病的人哪来这么大的力气？Erik被Charles拉扯得一时重心不稳，倒向他的怀中。即使右手及时地撑在床头，也还是没能完美避开，Erik微微侧过头，脸颊压上少年那如玫瑰花瓣般的两片嘴唇。细腻的触感让Erik的心脏狂跳起来，他知道这是一件多么出格的事。血液冲上脸皮，他感到自己的双颊正在迅速升温。

Charles绝不是病了，绝不。惊魂未定的Erik抬起头，只见Charles满脸通红。他嫣红的双唇启开一条缝隙，细细地喘着气，目光灼灼，带着炽热的温度直视着咫尺间的Erik。这不合适，Erik想，一位父亲怎能这样姿态狼狈地趴在儿子的床上，即使是养子也不行。他想要起身，可是只稍稍地一使劲，便收到了阻挠。睡在床上的人不许他离开。Charles皱着眉头，拽着Charles衬衫的衣领任性地往下一拉，又将Erik拉低几分。他用力把Erik向自己拉近，近到一抬头，便能吻上Erik性感的薄唇。

“Charles，”出声的是Erik。他顿了顿，说道，“这不合适。”

大脑早已乱作一团。Erik只能想到这一句，也只能说出这一句。年轻人的呼吸声让他无法冷静思考，更遑论得体应答。

“吻我。”Charles启唇。

Erik睁大了眼睛。

一只手攀上他的胸膛，沿着胸线滑向后颈，那只手温柔地抚摸着Erik，手指插入发间，而后揉乱Erik一丝不乱的短发。Charles的脸上现出一丝活泼的笑意，仿佛这样做比任何事都要有趣。他们离得太近，以至于Erik的视野完全被这张笑脸所占满。岂止是眼睛，他的头脑他的心也是一样。那双灰绿色的眼眸不再平静如一潭静水，他望向Charles的眼神里充满了怀疑和惊慌，纤长浓密的眼睫毛微微颤抖。就在这时Erik发现了更要命的事。越来越多的香甜气息涌入鼻腔，像某种熟透的果实，无声地向人传达着“就快要坏掉”的讯息。

——Omeag信息素的味道。

他分化了？

Erik敏锐地嗅到这一气味来源于Charles的颈间。于此相应的，自己的身体也在变得异样，如铁锈般浓重冷冽的气息在空气中散开，Alpha的本性被唤起，身体深处升腾起一团火。  
他张了张嘴，却感到口干舌燥，那团火在灼烧着他，让他浑身发烫。在Charles的注视中理智如浮冰般在一川春水中缓缓消融。Erik脑子里“这不适合”的声音越来越小，他将注意力转向一个截然不同的方向，专注地思考着要从哪里开始将身下的Omega品尝。

Charles用手指描画着父亲硬朗的面部线条，在他的触摸下Erik的表情渐渐变得柔和。食指的指腹压上唇瓣，随即便被迎入口中，Erik呼出潮湿而火热的气息，舌尖绕着养子的指头打转。他认真吮吸着Charles的食指，一丝不苟地将其舔湿，同时缓慢地一寸一寸地含入更多，任那根不安分的食指拨弄他的舌根。他轻轻用牙在食指上留下牙印，轻微的疼痛感让Charles眯起了眼睛。Erik抬眼紧盯眉头微蹙的Charles，含住食指的同时咧嘴露出一丝极富有侵略性的微笑。欲火将顾虑烧为灰烬。Erik目的明确。

当他吐出食指时Charles已轻喘连连，脸上的红晕仿佛又加深几分。Charles昂起头向他的养父索吻，在他还没来得及发声时Erik就毫不犹豫封住了他的嘴唇。两人的舌头缠绵在一起，难舍难分。他们不约而同地张大了嘴巴以吻得更深，贪婪地攫取对方的气息。接吻时发出的水声令Charles不禁脸红，虽然声音不大却在耳里听得分明，年轻人到底还是没有经验，渐渐被Erik夺去了节奏。Erik健壮的臂膊不知何时伸至背后，将发情的青年抱起，右手轻揉Charles柔软的棕发，稳稳地托住他的后脑勺，左手则掐住了Charles的手腕，以免他挣开。他用舌尖探索着Charles口腔中每一处的敏感点，并在那里重重舔过。怀中传来阵阵触电般的战栗，怀中人呜呜的哭叫被堵在嘴边，Charles的眼前因缺氧而出现短暂的晕眩。

他被Erik吻得全身发软，身上的力气仿佛一丝一丝地被抽离而去。分开时牵出一道闪亮的银丝，Charles的嘴巴被吻得红肿，他一边大口喘着气，一边用湿润的一双眼无言望向他的Alpha。Erik怜惜地吻了吻他的嘴角，将残留的津液舔去。Erik的手摸向Charles的胸口，先是隔着一层睡衣寻找着乳首的位置，然后便轻轻搔刮着那凸起的小点。Omega低低地叫了一声，不自觉地夹紧了双腿，他清楚地感觉到下身有一股液体在涌出。然而Erik只当他是因为乳头被玩弄而害羞。他变本加厉地折磨那只小小的肉粒，狠狠地揪起它，再忽然松开。

“你硬了，你这里好硬，”Erik在Charles耳边低语，“我不该这样对你，对不对？”

Charles用力地摇了摇头，他“哈、哈”地吐着气，因胸前的刺激而变得饥渴难耐。Charles动手掀起睡衣的下摆，将胸腹大片光洁白皙的皮肤展露出来，包括那两只可爱的乳头。他把衣服塞进嘴里，用牙齿咬住。两手撑在身后，挺起胸脯，将自己呈献给Erik。他在Erik眼前扭动着上半身，两只小肉点也随之晃动，像是一个盛情的邀请。这对Alpha产生了莫大的吸引力，他诱人的模样让Erik下体发硬。

在被Erik捏住乳头时Charles兴奋到想要尖叫。天哪，他暗自想到，这不是梦。两腿间涌出了更多的液体，Charles不自觉地扭动起双腿。

他的声音被闷在布料中，变成含糊不清的呻吟。那敏感的小点被Erik的指甲所挑逗，Charles的乳头在他的玩弄下越发坚挺。巨大的快感一波又一波地向Charles袭来，而他的呜咽声也越来越频繁。口水不受控制地往外流，打湿咬在齿间的丝质睡衣，每当Erik捻动乳首时，都会下意识地咬紧牙关。Charles昂起脖子，胸膛随着呼吸的节奏剧烈起伏。他察觉出Erik吻在了他的双乳之间，一瞬间竟觉得幸福到不真实。


End file.
